


Wait a second, are you jealous? (January Drabble)

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: When Akko is invited to lunch with Andrew Hanbridge this news causes the feelings of one of her fellow students to show. Written as a drabble for a challenge.





	Wait a second, are you jealous? (January Drabble)

Akko Kagari was snoring quietly while on the bunk above her, her friend and roommate Lotte Yanson was engrossed in the latest volume of her favourite book series... Nightfall while their other roommate Sucy Manbarvaran was busy mixing up a new potion- no doubt to test on Akko at some point in time. Akko was suddenly woken up by the sound of her phone ringing, she groggily sat up and answered with a loud yawn

"Sorry about that, hello?" 

"Good morning Akko" 

"Oh, Andrew... Hi" 

"Did I wake you? My apologies if I did" 

"No, it's fine, I was just getting up anyway" Akko answered, causing Sucy to scoff and make a snide remark under her breath but loud enough for Akko to hear. 

"Ah good. I was just wondering if you were free today... Would you maybe like to go and have lunch?" 

"Sure that sounds good" Akko answered, still too tired to really process what Andrew had said. 

"Okay, see you later" 

"Bye Andrew," Akko yawned, hanging up and putting her phone back down. 

"What was that about Akko?" Sucy asked, looking away from her experiment 

"Andrew invited me out for lunch" Akko answered. Sitting up as she realised what she had agreed to. 

"Oh god... I'm going out for lunch with Andrew" Akko yelled out as loud as she dared. 

"So what's the big deal? He seems like a nice guy" Lotte asked 

"I know he is... But... He's not my type" Akko carefully answered. 

Akko laid out a pair of light blue jean shorts and a casual Pokemon T-shirt (Akko was a huge Pokemon fan and had been since she was a little girl) she got dressed and got ready to leave for her lunch with Andrew. She was about to leave the academy when she was stopped by Diana, Hanna and Barbera 

"Akko?" 

"Oh hi Diana" Akko greeted 

"Where are you going?" 

"Oh, I'm going out with Andrew" Akko answered 

"Andrew Hanbridge?" Hanna asked 

"Yep, we're going out for lunch" Akko smirked, knowing how Hannah and Barbara admired him. As she was grinning at the shocked expressions on their faces she missed the almost hurt look on Diana's face. She turned around and walked off leaving Diana stunned and the other girls incredulous. Hannah was the first to notice Diana's discomfort at the fact Akko was on a date with Andrew Hanbridge. 

"Diana are you okay?" 

"What? Yes I'm fine" Diana lied, her face growing ever redder

"Wait a second, are you jealous of Akko?" Barbera enquired, thinking that Diana had feelings for Andrew. 

"No... I can assure you that I am not jealous of Akko" Diana answered. Hannah gasped as she understood what Diana had said. 

"You're jealous of Andrew!" She exclaimed. Diana just turned away from her friends. Cheeks tinged pink as she tried to avoid revealing the truth of her feelings towards her fellow student.


End file.
